Clan wars
by OreotheBoreo
Summary: Naruto was born a full uzumaki in the clan wars era along with a fem madara and fem hashirama. They will change the world and find love along the way. Rinnegan naruto. Re-write of Clan wars !


Clan wars

I do not own Naruto

A/N re-did the story; another chapter should be out soon. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy. Naruto won't be overpowered, in my fics he's never overpowered. Well maybe in future chapters.

Story start

In the elemental nations, three legends were being born, these three individuals would either become the saviours of this suffering world or its people's destruction.

Those three soon to be legends came from three of the most influential and powerful clans alive. The only male of the group was Uzumaki Naruto, new born son of the current Uzumaki clan head. Naruto would become the balance of power and either decides to aid the destroyer or the peace maker.

Next would be Midori Uchiha, also a child of a clan head. She would turn into a deadly but powerful ninja who would either bring the world to its knee's or possibly find the right path to peace.

Last but not least would be Hanako Senju, daughter of the senju clan head and future peace maker of this unforgiving world, the world would have to wait and see if one of these deadly beauty's would either sway the balancer to the side of the destroyer or the peace maker, only time could tell…..

**Present Time:**

Naruto had only visited his clan's distant cousins, the senju once and that had been for the agreements of the arranged marriage. He hadn't met his future wife yet, and he was nervous.

He hadn't shown it on his face but inside he was sweating a huge amount; his nerves were calmed though when a reassuring hand from his father was placed on his shoulder.

He looked up at his father and gave him a soft smile which his father returned with a squeeze on his shoulder. "Maa Sochi, don't be so nervous. I hear Senju-dono's daughter is quite the beauty" Naruto's father said while softly smiling.

Naruto nodded and took deep breaths to calm his nerves. When they arrived, they were met by to guards who bowed and gestured for both Naruto and his father to enter the meeting room. The two Uzumaki guards which had accompanied them had started small talk with the senju guards and brought out cards to play a game while there's leader's heir's met each other.

**Meeting room:**

Naruto gave a small unheard gasp when he saw the girl he was to marry in the future. She had waist length dark brown hair with two strands of hair framing each side of her face. Her face was rounded and still held traces of baby fat and had fair skin. He could tell she trained a lot due to the slim figure she had and knew in the future she would have a body most women would have dreamt of having.

She wore a red kimono with pink flower petals adorning it, the kimono reached her knees and she wore white socks that looked tight on her feet.

Naruto looked up and met her eyes; they were a deep green colour. When they noticed the other staring, the both blushed and looked at the ground. Naruto's father chuckled at the scene while the girl's father kept a stoic expression on his face.

"Good afternoon, Senju-dono," Naruto's father said while the senju clan leader responded with a nod "Uzumaki-dono" the Senju leader said. Naruto's father pushed Naruto forward.

Naruto gave him a confused look while his father looked forward and nodded the Senju clan leader. "So Uzumaki-san, what is that you will do for my daughter when I had you over to your care in the future?" the senju leader said.

Naruto straightened his back and looked at the senju leader with determination. "I will protect your daughter with my life Senju-sama and promise to become a powerful shinobi to do so!" naruto exclaimed fiercely.

The senju leader nodded "What are you currently learning Uzumaki-san?" the senju asked. Naruto smiled "I am currently learning kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, how to control my chakra to make things and I'm looking into what make's a good strategic mind" naruto said.

The senju clan leader merely smiled and waved his hand forward to his daughter. The girl moved forward and introduced herself to Naruto "Hi I'm Hanako Senju, your future wife" she said politely with a bow. Naruto returned the bow and introduced himself.

They stood there for a couple seconds not knowing what to do with blushes on there face. The Uzumaki leader walked over the Senju clan leader and whispered something in his ear. The senju clan leader nodded, "Naruto, Hanako. Please could you leave the room as Uzumaki-dono and I, have much to discuss" the elder senju said.

Naruto and Hanako nodded and bowed before leaving the room. When they walked out, they saw the guards playing with cards and joking around. Naruto sighed and leaned on the wall. "Naruto-san" Hanako asked.

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head. "Do you want to go into the forest and find something to do while we wait?" she asked. Naruto smiled and replied "Sure". They both began to walk before Naruto smirked and dashed off while leaving a wide-eyed Hanako before she gave a small smile and raced off after him.

**Forest:**

Naruto came to a halt when he heard sounds coming from his left. Hanako appeared behind him and was about to ask him something, when he put up his hand to silence her.

Naruto began to walk towards the sound with Hanako close behind. They came across a young girl around there age with black waist length hair with midnight blue highlights. She was skipping stones across the water.

She had two bangs framing her face, but her right bang covered her right eye. She had a rounded head with pale white skin. Her eyes were electric blue and she was quite slim due to the obvious training she does.

She was wearing a white kimono with black lines on the side and a stitched in logo on the back. She also wore white socks and civilian sandals.

Naruto and Hanako were about to approach when the girl called out that she knew they were here. Both Naruto and Hanako shrugged and walked through the bushes to say hello. "Yo" Naruto said while Hanako introduced them "Hi my names Hanako and this is Naruto" Hanako said while smiling.

The girl turned around and continued to skip stones which annoyed Hanako beyond belief. "You're rude, you know!" Hanako shouted while naruto covered his ears and looked closely at what the girl was doing.

Naruto had noticed that the black haired girl would lace chakra on the bottom of the rocks she would skip across the water to keep them from sinking as soon as she threw them.

The black hair girl gave a grunt and growled out her name "Midori". Hanako smiled and clapped her hands together "See that wasn't so hard Midori" she said happily. Naruto shook his head at Hanako's antics and rubbed the back of his head.

Hanako looked between both Naruto and Midori and saw them concentrating on other things. Suddenly an idea came appeared in Hanako's mind and she grinned thinking she would get to know Naruto and Midori more from this.

"Hey why don't we tell each other our likes, dislikes, our hobbies and our dreams?" Hanako asked the pair. Naruto shrugged while Midori stayed silent.

Hanako smiled and began to speak "Hi my names Hanako" Midori grunted "We already knew that" Midori said. Hanako snarled at the girl, but then regained her composure and smiled.

"I like the forest and learning how to be a Kunochi, I dislike perverts, traitors and arrogant people, My hobbies are looking for different plants and looking after my flower garden and my dream for the future is to have a family and become a powerful Kunochi!" she said with pride evident in her voice.

Naruto smiled while Midori stared at her. Naruto stepped up when Midori sat down "Hi you already know my name, I like my family and the shinobi arts we specialise in, I dislike arrogant people, people who would harm my family and people who give up on there dream, my hobbies are learning Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and spending time with my family" Naruto said

He took a deep breath and continued to tell them his dream "My dream is to become the most powerful shinobi in the elemental nation's and to bring peace to the world" Naruto said calmly.

Hanako looked at naruto and smiled thinking his dream was noble and couldn't help think of a world of peace. Midori however, was staring at Naruto thinking of his dream and what a world where there was no war would be like. She gave a faint smile that disappeared seconds later.

Both Naruto and Hanako looked at Midori who grunted and began her introduction, "I'm basically the same as Hanako except I'm not a tree hugger or do I like planting flowers, I'm more focused on the shinobi arts and my dream and hobbies are none of your concern" Midori said stoically.

Naruto's facial expression never changed but Hanako sweat dropped seeing as they didn't learn that much about her.

They sat there in silence for the next 10 minutes with Midori and Hanako stealing glances at Naruto who seemed to be meditating.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he got up onto his feet and nodded at Hanako who sighed knowing they had to return now "Midori will you be here tomorrow the same time?" Hanako asked hopefully so she could get to know a girl outside of her clan.

Midori didn't respond making Hanako sigh. Both Naruto and Hanako started to walk away but stopped when they heard a "Yes" from Midori. Hanako smiled and continued to walk.

**Back at the Senju compound:**

Naruto and Hanako entered the compound and smiled at each other. They saw there tou-sans standing there waiting for them.

They both quickly ran to there parents and gave a quick bow. The Uzumaki Leader and Senju leader nodded to each other before going there separate way. Naruto and Hanako waved at each other before walking away with there respective parent.

Naruto looked at his father and smiled which his father returned "Tou-san are we leaving already?" Naruto asked "Yes Sochi, we are." His father replied. Naruto nodded and looked forward to see 10 uzumaki guards.

The guards wore the normal anbu clothing but had a red a long haori with the kanji for Hurricane on the back. These were the members of the Uzumaki's elite fighting force, they were chosen by the clan head to protect the Uzumaki clan and the clan head when outside of the clan compound.

They bowed when the clan head approached, Naruto's father bowed back showing his respect for them as well while Naruto grinned and waved at them making them smile behind there masks.

**Forest of Nami no Kuni:**

The Uzumaki's were walking in a triangular formation with the clan head and his son in the middle. They were tense, everything was just too quiet and it seemed as though they were being watched by someone.

One of the Uzumaki's suddenly twitched and threw a kunai into the bush. He straightened up when he heard a thud; the uzumaki walked over to the bush and pushed it out of his way to see a dead rabbit.

He sighed and picked up his kunai and wiped it of the rabbits blood "False alarm it was jus..." the Uzumaki didn't finish his speech as he was lifted of his feet with two bones sticking through his stomach.

The uzumaki looked down and grabbed one the bones before looking back up at the shocked faces of his fellow clansmen. "Kaguya" the dyeing Uzumaki said before being kicked off of the bones and fell to the floor not moving.

Suddenly they were surrounded by 30 Kaguya clan members, 10 with the clans feared kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku who were in front of the weaker members of the clan.

The Uzumaki clan head stepped forward and placed his son behind him in protective manner. "Kaguya's why have you attacked and killed one of our members!?" Naruto's father shouted.

They heard a chuckle and a man stepped forward with two of his clan members at his side. "Well Uzumaki-san, we can't have you taking over our land now can we?" he said with a smirk "You uzumaki's have come and settled down and made a compound some distance away from here and we just can't have another powerful clan contending for space with us" he continued.

He stretched his arm's when bones started to protrude from them making the Uzumaki guards tense and prepare to defend there leader. "So what better way to get rid of the problem that is the Uzumaki clan, than to kill of there clan head and clan heir, crippling the Uzumaki and forcing them to leave Nami no Kuni?" the Kaguya laughed before waving his forward in an attacking gesture.

The Kaguya members gave a war cry and charged the Uzumaki's who charged as well. The Battlefield was filled with cries of pain and horror as Uzumaki's and Kaguya were cut down by each other.

Naruto had been separated from his father in the midst of the chaos and was crawling across the floor where dead bodies were dropping every where. Naruto bumped into a leg and looked up to see a Kaguya with bones sticking out his back looking at him with a crazed look.

"Oh look here, we have a mini-Uzumaki looking to die?" he laughed while making bones into swords. He stalked towards Naruto who began to crawl back.

Naruto's short life flashed before his eyes and looked down at the ground shedding tears for the fact his couldn't bring peace to the Shinobi world.

The Kaguya member placed the bone sword above Naruto and stabbed downwards intending to kill him. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain, it never came and he heard a scream and the sound of blood spraying.

The blood sprayed onto his clothes and when he looked up he saw his father above him standing in a protective manner. His father turned around kneeled down. "Naruto you have to get out of here now!" his father shouted at him.

Naruto looked towards his father with a dazed look and looked around him and saw the other Uzumaki's getting tagged team by the Kaguya members and being brutally killed.

Naruto looked back at his father and nodded before getting back to his feet and running to safety. He looked behind him to see his father defending against a Kaguya kekkei genkai member when he was suddenly attack by another from the back.

The Kaguya rammed a bone sword through his father's chest and saw his father continued to fight. His father was then attacked again but fell to his knee's when two kunai's were thrown into his knees.

The leader of the Kaguya attackers walked calmly over to his father and whispered something in his father's ear that made him shake in rage. His father looked at him and smiled.

The Kaguya member made a bone sword come out of his father and lines up his bone sword with Naruto's father's head. Naruto's eye's widened at seeing this and tried to find any other clan members that were alive. Naruto saw they were off to the side in a circle fighting to stay alive.

He tried to run over to them to get there help but and element jutsu exploded in front of him sending him flying. He shakily looked up and saw the bone sword descending towards his fathers head and cried out for it to stop.

Naruto screamed when his fathers head was lopped off and flew in the air before falling a few metres in front of him. Naruto stared at his fathers head before his felt an unmanageable pain in his eyes and passed out.

**20 minutes later:**

Naruto woke up to him self being dragged by two people. He looked up to see they were Kaguya members and grunted in an attempt to free himself from there grasp. He looked around and saw Kaguya members finishing off surviving Uzumaki guards.

Naruto looked over to the side to see his fathers headless body laying in the mud, Naruto shed silent tears before he came up to the man that had killed his father and caused the death of his family/ clansmen. The man laughed when he saw the hatred the boy had for him and smiled.

"Ahh so this is the young uzumaki heir eh?" he smiled dangerously. Naruto looked up and spat blood in his face making the Kaguya wipe it from his face and punch Naruto in the stomach making him fall to his knee's coughing.

"You little shit! I was thinking of drawling out your death but now I'm just going to kill you" the Kaguya said, he hadn't noticed that naruto's eyes had changed and that would be a costly mistake.

Naruto looked up into the man's face" I won't die till my dream is complete teme!" Naruto said as a voice whispered in his head the words that would save him **"Shinra Tensei" **the voice said.

Naruto repeated those words as the bone sword descended on his form. "Shinra Tensei!" Naruto shouted. The effects were instant, the Kaguya body was blown to pieces and as was his fellow clansmen.

Naruto looked on horrified at what he had done and got up to look at the battle. He saw countless bodies and earth blown to pieces. Naruto got up and began to walk away from the battlefield and towards the uzumaki compound.

**1 day later:**

Naruto had been walking none stop for a whole day towards his clan compound and had finally reached the gates. Naruto had a broken arm from when the element jutsu exploded in front of him. He had walked through the gates and saw the gate guards sleeping.

He walked through the shopping district and towards the clan head's house where he lived. As he walked he drew gasps of shock from his fellow Uzumaki's and when they came to help him, he fell and lost consciousness. Uzumaki shinobi who were in the district, ran over to the sound of a scream and saw there clan heir lying unconsciousness on the ground with Uzumaki civilians attempting to help him.

They quickly ran over and grabbed him out of the civilian's hands while giving a nod of thanks before rushing to the hospital. The Shinobi told his subordinate to notify the Uzumaki Matriarch that her son had been injured and that her husband was possibly dead.

He sighed knowing shit was going to hit the fan when she found out…..

End story.

A/N hope you enjoy this version. I built up the story more and decided to keep with the original Madara and Hashirama personality instead of changing them to these lovey dovey idiots.

"Combat, ye this is war" is next to be updated have a nice day!


End file.
